Gotta Love Corndogs
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A one-shot for wordsandwonders! Cute little Carlos helps you speak some Spanish for an upcoming television role, what happens after that?


**(As requested by the lovely wordsandwonders, I hope you enjoy this Carlos one-shot =D I love writing Carlos, he's so cute lmao.)**

Carlos Garcia was a pretty interesting teenager. At the Palm Woods he seemed to perform a lot of crazy antics with his buddies. For example, there was the lovely 'laundry cart racing' incident through the lobby, where James was pushing his cart and the two bumped into Kendall and Logan and caused a huge pileup, honestly I thought it was hilarious, and I thought Carlos was absolutely adorable. He has this cute little habit, I don't know why he does it but you can't blame me for noticing. Occasionally, although now it seems he does it less and less, he pulls a helmet onto his head and taps it twice. It's weird, but weird can be absolutely adorable.

I've spoken to Carlos maybe once before, and it sadly didn't last very long. I was auditioning for a role in a daytime soap for teens, and well…. I needed to learn a little bit of Spanish for the role. I knew Carlos knew how to speak Spanish because I would overhear him yelling at his friends, and they would just stare at him completely confused; so I ran over to him and sat in front of him on the picnic table at the park. When I sat down he froze and stared at me with this absolutely adorable grin.

"Hi, you're Carlos right?" I asked and he nodded in complete silence, grinning madly.

"Hi! I'm Kyasha but you can call me Kya! I was wondering if you could help me?" I questioned laying my script on the table and he stared at me frozen. A Frisbee came out of nowhere and hit him in the head and he yelped, turning to find the source of the throw. I turned my head along with him and I could see the rest of his band trying to urge him to speak. They saw me staring and they quickly pretended to comb their hair or check their phones. I glanced back at Carlos who nodded, "O-okay."

"Great!" I flipped open to a page of my script and sighed. "Okay, well I need to speak Spanish for this part of the role and….well I have no idea what I'm saying. Can you help me?" I asked again and he nodded and took the script.

"Okay…so what you're saying here is um, how could you do that, you say it like this, cómo pudiste hacer eso?" I nodded slowly staring at him and attempted to mimic him, but damn did I sound so foreign. Carlos chuckled at me and nodded.

"Yeah! Kind of like that. Tell you what you sound so much better than when Logan says it, he sounds like such a gringo."

"A gringo?" I tilted my head staring at him.

"Oh…white boy. I call him that sometimes." Carlos chuckled and repeated the line for me so I could say it with him. UGH that accent drives me crazy. If this role didn't have any Spanish in it, I would just make up something so he could teach me anyway. As we were talking we started to veer off of the topic of my role, he smelled corndogs in the air.

"OH CORNDOGS!" His eyes lit up and he stared at me." You have to have one. Do you like corndogs? I like corndogs."

"I do." I chuckled and nodded. His mouth was wide in excitement and his eyes seemed to light up.

"THEN I WILL BE RIGHT BACK!" In the blink of an eye Carlos was gone, and it seemed like seconds later he was back with two corndogs. "Here!"

"Wow thank you!"

"You are so welcome." Carlos smiled, he kissed the corndog, smelled it, and took a huge bite. Oh my god, it was the weirdest thing but it was absolutely adorable. I laughed watching him eat and took a bite myself. We talked for a little bit until it was time for my audition, so I said goodbye, thanked him and left.

Okay so I totally bombed that audition since we didn't really do any Spanish work, we were just talking and eating together. But the next day I was looking around for him and couldn't find him anywhere. In fact, I couldn't find any of the guys of Big Time Rush. So after some investigative work, which was asking everyone there if they knew anything I found out they were….'quarantined'. Well, really they were on a lockdown at Rocque Records. Apparently their music producer needed to make a few songs and he had to get them ready for an upcoming tour, so they were forced to stay there for a week in order to prepare 24 hours a day…how horrible!

Anyways, a week later I was sitting in the park underneath a tree. There were people setting up a stage, and I have no idea why… But after hearing a few murmurs and catching people's conversations, I heard Big Time Rush was going to perform. Obviously I was excited, maybe I could catch Carlos after their performance.

So I waited around, and when it was time I shimmied my way to the front. I could see what I assumed to be their music producer and his assistant off to the side of the stage. I watched as he shoved Logan on stage, followed by James, Carlos, and Kendall. I kept staring at Carlos and by my luck he smiled and waved at me rapidly. A loud coughing from his music producer made him stop.

"Hi guys! So as you know we are leaving on tour soon, we're going to be trying out a few songs and dances, let us know what you think!" Kendall smiled into the microphone. Afterwards they jumped right into their performances, singing Show Me, Boyfriend, Elevate, then they stopped and brought out five stools.

"So we're going to try something new." Logan nodded, watching Carlos put the last stool on stage.

"And Carlos was being a big baby about it." James added, Carlos glared and slapped James on the back and all of us laughed. "_Anyways_, we're going to pick someone to come on stage to sing to—okay well _Carlos_ is going to." James finished. As soon as he finished saying that Carlos pointed at me. I raised my eyebrows and pointed to myself, and he eagerly nodded sticking his hand out to me. I grasped his hand and he pulled me on stage with so much force I nearly flipped over the stool.

"Carlos!" The three of them hissed.

"Woops! Sorry…Kya!" Carlos said, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

Oh my god he remembered my name!

"It's okay…"I chuckled and sat down on the stool, and Carlos took the one next to me, grinning wildly.

"Alright, well this is Worldwide." Kendall announced. Wow I love that song...

I watched as the guys would take turns singing to me, and it was really awesome. Then Carlos had his little solo and it was absolutely adorable! His voice is so amazing.

"_Oh wherever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only, girl on my mind." _He sang staring at me, with that cute dimple on the side of his face showing and I felt myself blushing hard. It was so…sweet and amazing. When they were done I smiled wide and jumped off the stage. When they were completely done performing Carlos ran off the stage and stood in front of me.

"Hi!"

"Hi!" I chuckled staring at him, rocking on his heels and he looked nervous.

"So…hi!" He said hello again, and a hand from James smacked him in the back of the head before James leaned in and ran away. I laughed some more and Carlos rubbed the back of his head.

"Um..hi! Kya! Yeah I um. You. Corndogs?"

"What?" I giggled, I knew what he was trying to say but I wanted to hear him…say it in a full sentence.

"UMMM would you like to hang out with me right now and grab some corndogs and talk and stuff?" He said it so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

"Well I'd love to." I answered.

"Sweet…"He grinned, threw his microphone which ended up smacking Logan in the head and knocking him unconscious and eagerly grabbed my hand. "Oh. I've been wanting to do this ALL week." He dropped my hand and hugged me tightly.

Surprised? Yes. But I love this surprise. I hugged him back and when he pulled away he was smiling at me. "Great now time for corndogs!" I let Carlos drag me away happily.

Oh, this is the start of something good.


End file.
